Hot Chocolate
by Mrs.ChiMorales
Summary: Len and Rin's marriage has been pretty rocky recently and Miku's noticing some "text messages" on Len's phone recently. Now, Christmas is around the corner as well as their anniversary and she doesn't see any progress. /LenRin - Christmas Special/ So...


Hot Chocolate

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own because uhh…it's CHRISTMASS XDD**

**A/N: **Uhm…'Happy Holidays'…and whoever's Christian or something of the sort – Merry Christmas~! X3 A new oneshot for the end of this year. Probably going to be the last story of the year.

"_Innocence_" is slowly coming along, but I'm having some slight problems with it. And don't even _get_ me started on "_Bloody Secrets_" XD It's going to take a while…

But, all the while, here's the last thing from Chi-chan of 2010. It's been a good year.

_Read in ½ for delicious Christmas sugar cookies~ (and hot chocolate, too X3)_

_

* * *

_

"When did you and Len get married, again?"

To Rin Kagamine, who set her cup of coffee, orange flavored with four packets of sugar and three little tubs of half-and-half creamer, the question was a bit strange. Absentmindedly, her right hand covered her left, and she unconsciously ran her thumb over the 3 karat diamond ring on her ring finger quite snuggily.

"I…Miku, you were _there_," Rin said, giving her best friend a peculiar look. It was so strange that she would ask that. "You were at the wedding."

Her best friend, the city girl who inherited a fortune and preferred to spend it on missionaries all around the world, Miku Hatsune, returned that very peculiar look. "_Then_…why do I not remember?" She looked off, obviously knowing she was denying ever having been to her best friend's wedding and knowing she was basically lying.

Rins expression got incredulous as her shoulders slumped. "You were the _Maid of Honor_. I'd think you'd remember, Miku-baka." She grumbled highly, annoyed at her friend's tactics now.

Miku sighed and waved it off, still playing dumb. "Just tell me."

Rin looked off, worry about their friendship plainly on her face before she softly answered, "December 24th. Christmas Eve."

Her tear-haired friend got a wandering look in her eye as she, too, looked off. Rin got more worried and watched her for a while before she softly asked, "Ne, bakaMiku…why did you want to know…?"

Miku didn't answer, but her eyes slightly darkened.

"Is something wrong?" Rin tilted her head, raising a brow. Still no answer or even a grunt of acknowledgment. She waved her hand in front of the tealette's matching eyes. Not even a twitch. "_Miku_-?"

She couldn't get anything out of her and to tell the truth, it somewhat frightened her. Who knew that a simple coffee get together could deteriorate and come to this…

"He's committing adultery."

Rin blinked, surprised that Miku had finally said something – the statement itself not registering into her mind, not completely.

"Ahh, you speak," she beamed as Miku's eyes finally met hers. "What'd you say?"

Miku's eyes grew sympathetic and she sighed. Rin apparently hadn't heard her correctly, which she was somewhat thankful for. Rin seemed to have a certain sort of naïve innocence to her and could be hurt very easily. She had almost childish (but adorable) antics about her that tended to amuse Miku – which was why they were very well best friends.

And even though it was killing her inside, it was just the reason that they're best friends is the reason why she had the duty of telling Rin that her very husband of five years was committing adultery. Or, at least, she assumed so.

Letting out a deep breath, Miku started, "Rin, remember in high school when that Leon guy was your boyfriend?"

Rin blinked, remembering. "You mean, the one you socked in the mouth for cheating on me with Luka Megurine?" She shook her head, confused as Miku nodded. "What's _that_ got to do with anything?"

"Remember how I had to tell you _why_ I socked him in the face," Miku asked, looking grim as the seconds went by.

Rin slowly nodded, remembering deeper and after another moment…she slowly began to realize what her best friend had just said.

"Wait…_what_ did you _just_ say to me…?" She asked hesitantly, eyes slowly getting brighter with dread, sorrow, and even a ting of anger. _Adultery…?_

With that, Miku turned to her purse and pulled out a small notebook – the kind one records ideas, goals, or their shopping lists in. She handed it over to Rin, who was slowly beginning to go into something of a shock.

"I've noticed him out in the city than at home, with you these past few weeks," Miku stared as Rin merely stared at the small, turquoise notebook in her hand. "Sure, he's got a lot of work considering his jazz concert is like – tomorrow – and will be huge…but I got suspicious, still."

"You spied on him?" Rin kept staring at the booklet in her hand. "…what is in this?"

"I managed to grab his phone as he was in rehearsal – don't ask how I did it – and recorded anything I found suspicious on it," Miki said and slowly nodded for Rin to open the little book and read it.

Rin took her time with it. She just couldn't believe… _Almost six years of my life…Is it really wasted? Does he really not love me anymore…? How could he have kept smiling at me, every morning and every night…_ And that's when she realized. _He hasn't been coming home until even after midnight – even on nights when he doesn't have rehearsal. I know…_, she looked at the notebook more. _I wait up for him every night, most of the time._

"…Is it still only speculation…?" she asked, snapping out of her thoughts and looking up at Miku.

This was where Miku had to think for a moment before her cheeks flushed from embarrassment and shook her head. "Okay…so maybe I'm not so sure…but _something_ is going on…"

Rin dropped the notebook and pushed it away like it was the plague, then. "I'll admit that he's been gone a lot. We hardly ever talk anymore but…" she could only shake her head again, losing her voice. She couldn't really form anymore words…

Miku watched her for a moment before she leaned in and said, "…Rin, I think you guys need to spend some time together; just to remind each other why you got married in the first place. Plus, he's a very attractive man and perhaps he's not cheating on you…but some _female_-_dog_ is pursuing him and he doesn't seem to be fighting it much." She then leaned in more and whispered questioningly, "Have you two…made love recently? At all?"

Rin seemed a bit overwhelmed, but she only shook her head and choked out, "I…n-no…n-not in…ten weeks, I suppose?"

Miku's eyes bulged, imagining not making love with her husband, Mikuo, for more than even two weeks and secretly cringing. "_T-Ten_?"

Rin let out a soft, frustrated huff and slightly rolled her eyes. "Yes, I counted. I'm quite deprived. Now, tell me about this _bitch_ who's trying to get my husband?"

"Rin, I know you're upset, but I'm sure the Lord doesn't appreciate your language as much as I don't." Miku sighed. "However…I _do_ agree, just a bit. Now, take a deep breath and I'll tell you…there you go. Okay…I don't _know_ who she is, but she drinks a lot – I think – and they've gone out to drinks a few times. Her name's Haku, or something."

"_Haku_," Rin sighed then, reaching up a hand to massage her temples. Her eyes caught her wedding ring in the light and she stared at it intently as she remembered. "She plays the violin and works with Len. But…she's _married_, too. I went with Len to one of his rehearsals a few months ago and even met both her _and_ her husband. They strangely look alike, like our spouses do with us. I believe his name is…Dee...? Dell? Yeah, like the computer."

Slowly, Miku nodded , humming and thinking. "I see...well, I don't get a good vibe from this so, I still suggest getting alone together. He shouldn't have any rehearsal or work on your anniversary so that should be the right day to straighten things out or…find out what's going on."

Rin wanted to shake her head. She didn't want to find out anything. She just wanted her husband back and well…a better truth then what she was getting at the moment.

"…I wonder what we could do…," she softly thought out loud, searching her thoughts.

Mikus eyes brightened at that a moment later and she began to smirk. Rin noticed that and blinked, looking worried yet confused again. What did she have up her sleeve…?

Miku looked off then, smirking harder. "I have an idea…"

* * *

She watched him almost the whole time as he drove, secretly. He had been quite attentive to the road, considering they were travelling during snowfall, so she understood why he only really spoke when he had a question about the directions. But it still felt awkward and…not how it used to be. And it felt a bit depressing knowing that for they were married and they didn't have _anything_ to talk about – or even have a _comfortable silence_, like they used to? It was almost pathetic. It even almost scared her. Maybe their marriage really _was_ in bad shape…

But, she still had to keep up the faith. She believed, still, in her heart that Len still loved her, even though all the suspicions prove him guilty of something quite dreadful. She believed, still, that he still thought of her as his soul-mate and vice versa; made specifically for each other by God himself. This trip, Miku's plan, would show that to her again. It had to.

And so, Miku's plan was in motion.

She had done just as her tealette best friend had told her.

**- : -**

_Sitting up in bed, she watched as he quietly unbuttoned his shirt as he stood in front of their open closet, looking a bit tired. The clock next to her, on the nightstand on her side of the bed, blared the time: 2:13 am. _

_Neither of them said a word and she felt the stabbing realization that he was avoiding eye-contact, considering he could've at least looked at her once as he came in and undressed after a long concert he had to perform in just that evening. She looked off herself, frowning silently and feeling her chest clench so hard she wanted to cry. _

"…_Did you wait up for me, Rin," he finally asked, breaking the cold quiet, and she looked up to find him shirtless and in front of their dresser mirror now, letting down his hair and combing it back up. It was long and such a beautiful blonde…she remembered how she used to play with it after a long night of making love so many weeks ago…_

_His eyes looking back at her caught her attention and snapped her out of her reminiscing, making her stare back. He leaned against the dresser, arm muscles slightly flexing and she felt the need to step over and comfortingly run her hands over them…_

"_I did," she said softly, eyes trailing back to his. But his were off somewhere else again and she almost forlornly watched as he worked his slacks off. _

"_I told you not to before I even went on stage," he said, setting his pants in the hamper. She watched every move he made and hugged her legs more to her chest at him in just boxers. She was just dressed in fuzzy pajamas with a cute orange theme to them, considering it was winter and snowing in the city._

"_I-I wanted to speak with you about something so I didn't trust myself going to sleep and waking up when you got back…" she trailed. _

_For once, he turned his head to her and raised a brow. His glasses somewhat hung off the brim of his nose and they had a glare on them. Her heart jumped at the sight. _

"_What did you want to speak with me about?" He asked, not seeming to realizing how both appealing _and_ intimidating he looked to her at that moment. _

_She turned her eyes away and she murmured, feeling uneasy. "…Tomorrow's our sixth anniversary…"_

_He didn't say anything after that so she merely continued. _

"…_And…instead of the usual movie, dinner…or d-day in bed…," she paused, actually feeling a little embarrassed and flushed, "…I thought up an alternative."_

_She felt the bed sink a little and she looked over to his side of the bed, staring at his back. He turned his head a little and she could feel his eye on her, even though his bangs seemed to be in the way. "That is?" he asked softly. _

"_A trip. For tomorrow and a few days…" she answered, turning her head away. It felt like he was glaring at her, almost. _

"_Where?" He didn't' seem so enthusiastic, but at least he was seeming to consider it. _

"_Miku has an estate up in the country a few hours from here. She gave me the keys and directions…" she unconsciously, out of nervous habit, tapped her pointer fingers together, seeming almost sheepish, as if it were wrong that she was asking him this. "All we have to do is drive and…be together…"_

_He was quiet again, and this time, for a long time. But soon, before she knew – and it was still a surprise – he merely answered, "Alright," in the end. _

_She didn't know what it meant, but obviously, Len was for it and that meant everything will fall into place just as her and Miku wanted it to. _

**- : -**_  
_

They had set out a bit after noon, when they were packed, and here they were, driving on a snow-covered, country road, silent and awkwardly just riding along as if they were strangers.

God, how she wanted to cry and yell at him to just stop being so distant. She wanted him to prove to her that he wasn't committing adultery behind her back in any way and just…_be her husband again_. For she loved him still. Always would. With as much as her heart could muster besides her faith.

_How did we get to this,_ she thought, looking out the window, staring at the acres an estate had, littered deep with snow. The trees were without leaves and bare. She could see icicles and soon they came to a iced over lake. It was beautiful…but of course, she didn't feel any joy.

_They didn't feel any joy_.

"What was the address number," Len asked when he noticed some of the numbers were starting to seem familiar. Rin picked up the creased paper in her lap and ran her eyes over it.

"6-8-9-4," she said, plainly as Len pushed up his rimless glasses and searched more intently. She didn't fail to hear the slight grumble he had under his breath.

"_I can __**hear**__ and __**comprehend**__,_" he had said and she somewhat felt apologetic. She had basically made him seem like an idiot.

He tensed a little when she murmured back, loud enough for him to hear, "Sorry."

He remained silent and they sat in a thick silence again before Len finally slowed down the car and turned into a stretching drive-way, leading to a large house that probably had a large assortment of rooms and space.

"Miku and her millions," he commented. Rin grunted in agreement, eyes bright with surprise at the house they got closer to as every second passed.

Right at that moment, her blackberry vibrated in her purse and both Kagamine's perked up at it. Rin bent down between her legs and fished it out and saw that there was a new text message. One from Miku even.

"It must be her making sure we got here safely," Rin said as she opened the message. Len merely nodded as he slowed down. They were almost at the house.

Rin read,

'**From: Miku-baka  
To: Rin**

_I'm sure you guys are there by now. Unfortunately, I must inform you that there's going to be a big chance of a blizzard later on in that area. The stove is a gas one, so you can use it if the electricity goes out. Be careful, though. DON'T BREAK ANYTHING._'

She sighed at this news and Len peeked over to her as he put the car into 'P'.

"What'd she say?" he asked, turning off the heat and ultimately the car a moment later.

She zipped up her parka again as she set her phone back into her purse. She explained as he did the same and unlocked the doors. "She just informed me that there might be a blizzard in this area later on."

He blinked at her for a moment before he said, "That sounds heavenly."

She softly grinned at that in agreement and went to say something cute, but he had already roughly opened his door and stepped out of the car. Her grin left her lips and she pulled up the hood of her parka at that. She proceeded to follow his lead.

_This is going to be a long few days…Dear God, give me the strength…_

_

* * *

_

Much to what the Kagamines expected, there were six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large open kitchen (Rin's dream kitchen even), a master living room with a fireplace, large and expensively plushy furniture, rare wood surfaces and all decorated so carefully that Rin almost felt jealous. Even _she_ didn't have that good of decorative sense.

"She never does anything halfway, hn," he asked lowly, staring at the fireplace in the living room they were currently standing in.

"No. She doesn't," Rin said before she grinned up to her husband, politely almost – cautious. "As long as she spends a larger amount of her money helping those who need it."

He grunted in response and glanced at her before he turned away and started out of the living room. Her brows furrowed.

"…Where are you going…?" She felt out of place and…not even important enough to be in his presence anymore. Like he just couldn't _stand_ her.

"To our room," he merely answered before disappearing in front of her and she felt the need to sink into one of the huge couches. She stared at the designer rug, beautifully crafted with colors of dark brown, black, light teal and beige, eyes stinging. She listened in the silence as her husband, a _stranger_, stepped up the stairs to the room they had picked to sleep in – a room decorated in colors they had in common: orange, yellow and black (Miku obviously had a plan for them, no doubt about it, all along).

Her finger curled against the cushion and she prayed quietly that she wouldn't blow up in either tears or rage. But it was so hard. She couldn't control it. By the way things were going and how Len was acting, what was speculation could very well be _true_.

_God_, she didn't want to deal with this. It was the day before Christ's birth, for goodness' sake. Not only that, but it was their _anniversary_. Six years together. She didn't want to keep thinking, _and for what? For it to end like this? I don't see how we could keep going on…_

She wanted him with her. To hug her. To kiss her. To show her that he still loved her with as much as his heart could muster – as much as she did. They hadn't even been as intimate as they used to be. Not even a day would go by would they not find themselves merely touching each other, exploring and learning and loving.

There was basically _nothing_. And she didn't understand. She wasn't less attractive than she'd ever been. Sure, she was 24 and had suffered two late miscarriages in which she had gained weight and unfortunately lost the baby – she had to admit, she needed to lose at least five pounds or something of the sort…but that wouldn't have found that devastatingly unappealing. Besides, what did it matter when he loved her so much as to marry her and want to spend the rest of his life with him.

Did she not make him happy anymore? What kind of responsibility is that? That's too much – for she was only human. He wouldn't do that either; he had always been so reasonable – so soft-spoken and understanding. Those were all the reasons why she even gave him the time of day.

Those were the reasons why she even gave her heart to him besides what she believed in.

She shook her head and bowed her head, running her hands into her hair and gripping at her shoulder-length blond locks.

She would need to find the courage to talk to him about this. Most likely that would ensue an argument. But this was their marriage they were dealing with.

She would do anything.

_Anything_.

* * *

Unfortunately, they were distant for the rest of the day. 'Course, Rin hadn't left her spot for a while after Len had left her and she ultimately ended up lying back and falling asleep. She had thought herself ragged and she just couldn't keep her eyes awake. She had wondered what Len was doing as she dozed and prayed that later on, they would have that important talk before she drifted off into oblivion and was somewhat tortured by nightmares of their marriage failing and her walking in on Len very well committing adultery in their very bed.

A loud crash that felt like it had been right behind her had snapped her out of her dreamland Hell and she couldn't stop herself from screaming when she heard it again, louder this time and multiple other sounds. It didn't make it better, definitely, when she realized she was in the dark and couldn't even see her hand in front of her face, if she weren't panicking enough to test that.

She curled to herself, trembling and squeaking when she heard a loud thump from the room over her and multiple other thumps. She screamed again, scared out of her wits and confused.

"_LEN!_"

The thumps got harder and louder and she began to hear heavy breathing and a light in the next room.

"RIN," she heard a concerned bellow and she felt tears spring in her eyes.

"Len," she cried out. "I-In here!"

A light blared on her and she heard a relieved exhale. "Rin." It bobbed and came closer as tears began to slip from her eyes without her control. The light dropped (she then realized it was a flashlight) and she felt strong, familiar arms wrap around her and pull her to a familiar chest and neck that had the scent of bananas and Axe.

Her husband.

"Rin," he sighed again and she felt him stroking her hair as she softly sobbed, heart racing against his. "My God, you're shaking…"

"I-I fell asleep and whatever's going outside scared me and it was dark and – and _you weren't there_," she trembled against his shoulder, sniffing hard and trying her best to calm herself.

"…" He was silent for a moment before he murmured against her hair. "The lights went out a few hours ago. The blizzard."

She sighed shakily and started to cry harder, not because of being frightened, but because nothing had changed. Not. A. Thing.

"I – I'm fine," she mumbled, hiccupping. She pushed away from him, not wanting him near her at that moment. "L – Let me get up."

Slowly, his arms unwrapped around her and she didn't think another second before getting up and getting the flash light. Her shoulders shook hard as she wiped at her cheeks, wishing the tears would stop but she knew she had had enough. He had nothing to say about the fact that he hadn't been there. Not even an excuse.

She could tell he was standing next to her, silently watching her as she tried to calm herself. The flashlight continued to blare, pointed at the same beautiful rug she had absentmindedly admired as she struggled in her mind on how to fix their marriage. He could tell she was crying this hard not because she was frightened. After all, he wasn't stupid or slow. He had even said so in the car.

And so, she was somewhat surprised when he reached out and gently touched her shoulder. But she turned away of course and shook her head as she sniffed hard. How could he do that now? Wasn't she _not enough_ to him? Wasn't she something that didn't even matter?

"I'm fine," she moaned, only to sob a bit more, silently.

His hand found her shoulder again and this time it gripped her, firmly. She tried to struggle out of it and she ended up dropping the flashlight, but he only wrapped his arms around her. More tears ran out of her and she sobbed loudly against his chest, weakly pushing at him and shaking her head.

"No, _no_," she groaned and soon she began to get angry when his arms tightened. "Let _me go_."

"Rin – "

"I don't want to _hear _it," she pushed at him as hard she could, all the while choking on a sob. "You – You _don't love me anymore_!"

He inhaled hard and before she could even do anything else, he whirled themselves around and he roughly pushed her onto the couch, the very same place she had fallen asleep. She softly cried out through her sobbing when she hit the cushions and she looked up at his blurry shadow from the flashlight on the ground.

He just stood there, seeming to watch her, before he turned to the flashlight, picked it up, and left the room.

She only sobbed harder and curled up in the dark, ignoring the sounds she heard from the other room (drawers sliding open and banging closed), and she didn't even rise her head when she heard him come back and step past her shaking, sobbing form. She had almost wanted to think horrible things of him, but couldn't even muster the strength for that through the sorrow she felt.

It was as if he had nothing else to say.

Though, soon, the room was filled with a bit of light emitting from the blaze that had been create in the large fireplace. She rose her head at that, just a little, and through her blurry vision, she watched him poke at the log he had just lit a bit. But she quickly just curled back into herself and did nothing else but wallow in her own sorrows, crying softly.

"Rin," she heard. She didn't do anything except sniff.

"_Rin_," she heard again. She snapped.

"What do you want, Len Kagamine!" She snapped her head to him, looked at him through angry and sad tears. She couldn't really see how he reacted to that, but he merely asked something in response that seriously made her question his sanity.

"…Would you like some hot chocolate?"

* * *

The blizzard had calmed down some as the night ware on, but nothing had been resolved. The most that had happened was them both, sitting near the fire, sharing a blanket (but with much distance between each other) as they sipped at their hot chocolate. Len had made them both a mug with the gas stove and sure, she was appreciative…

But what did this mean? Why couldn't he just be easier to read and not so seemingly complicated? Did he have _anything_ to say to how she had acted but an hour ago?

Did he even _feel_ anything anymore?

She breathed out low as she took another sip, looking down into the brown substance that had her favorite topping on it – whipped cream. At least he had been courteous enough to remember the way she preferred her hot chocolate. But nothing was said and they continued to watch the flames dance.

But she had to admit, she was a bit calmer now. She felt a bit better and she wasn't crying anymore. Her heart was in pain, of course, but at least this treat warmed her up for the time being. If she weren't in the situation they were in together, she would've even smiled and been silly – like she usually was – but there was no way that was happening.

She didn't expect much and she didn't even think they were going to resolve anything that night…but Len soon set his empty mug down on the hardwood in front of them and softly cleared his throat.

And then he looked at her.

"…What makes you think I don't love you anymore," he asked softly. Calmly. It made her both want to smile at him, glad that he had finally decided to start a conversation…_and_ slam his head into his much until it broke from the impact of his hard skull, but she kept herself collected as she looked over to him, sipping more of her drink.

She set hers down, too, almost finished but not there yet. She lowly answered, "Why would you ask that?"

They stared into each other's blue eyes, both different shades and different souls but still connected. Trying to figure each other out.

"…Because I can only wonder why you would ask such a thing when _you_ don't love _me_ anymore," he soon answered, after a long string of skin-crawling silence.

And she didn't know what the heck she was hearing.

"…_What_," she asked. Then she snapped at him, brows furrowed incredulously. "_Me? _Not loving _you_ anymore? _What?_"

He seemed to finally had enough because he snapped back, growling, "You heard me!"

She shook her head hard and restrained herself from slapping him right then and there for that. How could he say such a thing? "I've never heard such _bull_ in my life!"

"Then explain it, Rin! Explain the phone calls – the texts – the e-mails! Explain them please so I can understand why _you're_ cheating on me!"

Her eyes widened to saucers and she didn't stop herself from gaping at him like a fish and slumping her shoulders like she were giving up on something. Was he _serious_? _Her? The one cheating?_

"Are you _really_ retarded?" she asked loudly, leaning to him, furious. And she only got louder. "_Me? Cheating on __**you**__? __**You are cheating on me!**_"

He reeled back, seeming insulted. "…"

She heaved for breath, furious enough to not even be able to breathe correctly and she growled out, baring her interestingly sharp canines than the norm. "How _dare_ you! Throwing such _crap_ at me! I would _never_ do such things to you! I _took VOWS!_"

His eyes flashed and he yelled, "And _I_ didn't? Why would _you_ throw "such _crap_" at me – saying I don't love _you_ and that I cheated on _you_ and am ruining _our_ marriage? Are you _serious_?"

She yelled right back. "I am! Because I _do_ love you and would never do something like that to you because not only does God not permit it – but _I love you too much to even consider another man!_"

"And _I_ would never do the same because _I love you too much to even consider another __**woman**_**!**"

Suddenly, he lurched to her and she soon found herself on her back, him hovering over her with eyes wiled and filled with anger and passion. She felt something lurch within her as he pinned her wrists down to the rug and hovered close to her, growling almost sinisterly.

"I _love_ you, Rin. _I_ married you. _I_ took vows."

She ignored what he was doing and growled right back, "So did _I_. So _do_ I – so _everything!_" She struggled a little, panting and feeling tears sting at her eyes again. "Explain the _texts_! The long nights in which you come in so late that I end up being so tired for work the next day because _I always stay up for you_!"

"_What_ texts?" He bellowed and held her down harder.

Her breath hitched and she started to move her legs…before he merely set his body against hers and held her still with his weight – which was heavy because he was mostly muscles. She growled hard like an animal, enraged.

She yelled, "_What_ e-mails, texts and _calls_?"

This made him actually slack on his hold and this surprised her. So she stopped and glared up to him…and she only found an impassive look on his face…which was something familiar. A look she hadn't seen in a long while.

_He…he's thinking…?_

Before long, he finally started to show something on his handsome face…and his lips were curling up into a smile. She blinked multiple times, not getting this, and it almost frightened her. However, when he looked down and her eyes met…

She saw the look she used to always get from him. The look of his love and passion for her.

"…Len…" she asked softly, brows furrowing as she began to calm down, confused out of her wits.

"Rin…" he trailed and she didn't fail to notice how his hands tightened on her wrists again and he was beginning to lean in.

She tensed but when his lips met hers, she was hit with the passion she had almost thought she would never feel from him again. Her heart lurched in her chest again and she was soon forced to stop struggling and only falling back – surrendering to him because he wasn't going to stop.

And of course, he didn't, and she didn't even have a chance to regain her thoughts. She had missed him for what seemed like so long; her body couldn't reject this attention and affection. She couldn't help her reaction to his touch and the way he knew just how to make her whimper and squirm, making her move with him as he showed how much he loved her in the most highest human intimacy ever.

They were one flesh. One. Next to the fire.

He had strummed her like a harp and made her play beautiful music that only his ears and God's could hear and she couldn't remember the very reason why they had been so angry at each other. He drowned her in all she missed, all she wanted there on the Earth and that very moment and for many days after their whole ordeal started.

And in the end, they both voiced their love and at their highest under the very blanket they shared and on the designer rug that Miku was probably going to kill them for ruining. They were quick and swift, not wasting time in reaching their peak together, almost like they had been reunited after a long separation. She trembled under him as he lightly shook, and she breathlessly said his name over and over until they fell together and collapsed, seeing white and filled with so much love they almost had tears in their eyes.

The minutes that followed after their quick, but sweet and wonderful love making, Len purred his love against her ear and kissed at her, drowning her in even more love and reassurance. And then she realized. How could they had been so stupid enough to fight on their own very anniversary over…

"…This was…Mikuo and Miku's work…wasn't it?" she asked, slightly pouting as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face and hard breaths kept leaving her swollen lips.

He purred in affirmation and merely nuzzled her, which only made her want to palm her face for their idiocy for believe their friends – the rich, righteous, yet sneaking pair.

"Oh God…" she groaned then and he kissed at her jaw, seeming not to mind.

"Shh," he cooed, leaning up more and taking her lips again. She didn't stop him and only embraced it. Then her breath hitched again when he moved against her and she softly gasped, feeling what he wanted again and knew she wanted it as well – over and over.

"Happy anniversary," he murmured and did it again, making her softly whimper again. Then, just as he started to make her his again, he purred, "And merry Christmas."

For right as they made love again, the Grandfather clock in the distance (most likely upstairs) chimed twelve times signifying the day love truly began.

* * *

**:/3 Tee-hee. Yeah, no real point. This was just about a marriage, some hot chocolate, making love, and Christmas. **

**And of course, love too. My specialty. **

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and hope you have a happy new year. **

**Next time. X3 See you!**

**(FRICK. THREE MINUTES TO SPARE ;_;)  
**


End file.
